Things You Want To Know
by Menarie
Summary: Ok, Is there anything you've wanted to know about anyone in the show..? Ask us a question and we'll answer as soon as possible...I suck at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha and the crew.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, So this is to ask any question to any of the Inuyasha crew if you want to know anything, even pointless question. We will answer with what we can.

Inuyasha: Why should we say anything to them..? They should know, They watch us in the episodes.

Kagome: Yeah, but not many can actually see the episodes or understand a part they come and ask us live.

Inuyasha: Keh, Whatever..

So yeah, If you want to ask anyone in the show anything, Review it or message me and I'll add it in the next chapter..


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha and the crew.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These are the questions that I have recieved:

**shikonprincess15**: How come Inuyasha's dad don't got a name. Seriously he's gotta have 1, I doubt that Sesshomaru's mom and Inu's mom called him the great Inu No Taisho...  
How old is Inuyasha and Sesshy?

**Kagome-Freak**: Why must Kagome fall for Inuyasha? I mean, Inuyasha keeps breaking her heart, so why?  
Sesshomaru is a much better person for Kagome, or Kurama!

Well to answer ShikonPrincess's question, He does have a name and it's Inu No Taisho. They call him The Great Dog Demon Inu No Taisho because was the strongest dog demon and he ruled the Western Territory, and because they respect him. Inu's mom would call him dearest or something out of love, or his name, But I don't know about Sesshy's mom. Inuyasha, What do you think about the explanation..?

Inuyasha: I don't know. I never knew my father remember? My mother didn't speak much about him.

Sesshomaru: You ignorant fool, Our father was the strongest and a great father. If it wasn't for your Human mother and you he would've been alive.

Inuyasha: Shut up! It's not our fault that he went saved us, he could have left us there to die. But unlike you he has a heart and protected us, sacrificed his for the two of us.

Sesshomaru: -He growled loudly and ran up to Inuyasha, grabbing him by the neck.-

Hey! No fighting or killing you dumbasses. Sesshomaru, Control your anger, seriously one day I'm going to put you in a anger management class. . 

Anyway, On to the next question from Kagome-Freak. Well, It's not something you can stop you know. When you love someone it's really hard to forget about him and not think about the person. I mean, Inuyasha is always helping her out, taking care of her when in need, and help her with other stuff, though sometimes he may be a hard-headed fool. Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo but he has feelings for Kagome as well, He just doesn't realize it. Though I hate it that he cares for a dead clay body but whatever that's how you got to live with it. Sesshomaru can't be a better person for Kagome, He's not heartless but he dislikes humans with a passion because of the reason with his father and Inu's mother and stuff, The only human that actually caught to him was Rin. I think it's because of her innocence, and another thing, Sesshomaru and Kagura have a small thing going on. Kagome would like him more of a friend or a big brother. Kurama is out of this show, Why bring him up..? He has nothing to do with this, be reasonable. xD

Sango: Wow, I never knew such things has happen in there life.

Yeah, Well you know now. It is a rather interesting life ain't it? So tragic, too.

Inuyasha: How come you got to talk about our lives..? Why can't we talk about yours..?

You want to kno why, Because I said buddy now shut your dog self up before you end up hurting yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Inuyasha and the crew.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok it's been over two months without a question. 'Cmon People you've got to have some questions you want to and stuff. Please..! Anything at all.

Inuyasha: Look at her she's desperate. What a moron.

-Glares at him and gets the Tetsusaiga from its sheath- You dumb mutt, Shut your mouth if you don't want your precious sword rammed up your ass..!

Inuyasha: Ha..! Like if you can catch me. I'm part Demon so I have some Demonic speed. Your just a Ningen.

Who ever told you I was human..? I can be all three if I want to. Demon, Half-Demon, or Human. So HA..! I could get either way. Besides that I own this story so I could do whatever I want with you.

Inuyasha: Oh Yeah. I forgot about that. -Runs behind Kagome and points at Menarie- She's being mean to me..!

Kagome: What do you want me to do..? I'm powerless against her too dumbass.

Inuyasha: Yeah, But I could use you as protection.

Kagome: -Turns around and Knees him in the groin- Baka..! What the hell..!

Inuyasha: -Crouches down in pain- You could have just sat me. It would have been less painful.

Kagome: -Grins- Oh Thanks for reminding me. Sit Boy!

Inuyasha Why me..? -Smashes to the ground face first, seeing his loving Dirt friend-

Ok..That was oddly stupid yet entertaining. -Throws Tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha- Whatever. As I was saying, Please ask some questions. I'm really bored. T.T


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha and the crew.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whooo..! Question Yay..! Ok I've recieved a question from InuJoey, and here it is.

**InuJoey: Where is sesshomarus mom? Is she alive or dead?**

Ok, Fluffy's mom has never been shown in the series, only in Manga. Her location is unknown but she came one time and Sesshy spotted her. They started chatting for a bit and then his mother asked why he's with a human, meaning Rin. She then took Rin and Jaken somewhere which I forgot where that place was. Sesshy of course went to save them. Yes, She is alive.

Sesshomaru: Quit calling me Fluffy, Fool. How come you know so much about me..?

Inuyasha: She stalks you.

Shut up Duck..! No one asked you. I could call you Fluffy anytime I want Dog. I know alot because I do so deal with it.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru..! Where have you been..?

Sesshomaru: Rin.

Jaken: You silly girl..! What are you doing? You can't talk like that to Milord.

Sesshomaru: Shut up Jaken.

You guys are stupid, and annoying. God, I'm going to start bringing more people here. Like Sango or Miroku. Maybe they'll make be laugh or something. Well anyways we're done now. Any other question shall be answer..! .

Oh and by the way, If you want to be Anonymous, Just ask. You shall not be known if you don't want to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No, InuYasha ad company are not my property, Lalala.. And so on. .. Tis not right..!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh..No one has a question about anything..? There must be something our confused about and want to know.. I made this for a reason..! Cooperate please..!

Inuyasha: Keh..Wouldn't they know if they watched the show..?

Yes, But not everyone gets the chance to see every episode, movie, or get the information they want to know about. As we all know, the series have indeed ended, unfortunately..Sniff, 4 movies..They have an extra clip on how Naraku was killed..And a little more..

Miroku: And my wind tunnel has finally dispersed. -Sighs in relief- Sango, Now that it's all over..How about those 10 kids we talked about before..?

Sango: -Blushes- Miroku..!

Miroku: Ahh, my love. We can finally live together..!

Sango: Yes...You will stop flirting with other girls, right..?

Miroku: ... Hey InuYasha, why don't we go grab something to eat..?

Sango: Figures....Arrgh! Miroku..! Come back here..! -Lifts up Hiraikotsu- You lecherous monk..!

Miroku:-Mumbles to InuYasha- Run Inuyasha, Run..!

InuYasha: You're on your own there, Buddy. -Pats shoulder and jumps on a near by tree with his arms above his head and with a big grin-

Miroku: Traitor....-Turns around to Sango's fuming figure and laughs nervously-

Sango: -Huffs and walks away from him to Kagome- Kagome-Chan, Let's go take a bath. Kirara take watch, please.

-Said demon growled and followed-

Kagome: Alright, Sango..You might want to work on those skills, Miroku.

Wow....See..? They are more entertaining like I said..xD Alright, ask away anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No..Own..InuYasha.. Jeez.....**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, well..I got an interesting question here..Haha, made me laugh a bit.

**chibi-shishi: ****Okay, I have a question. Why didn't Kagome get Chinese finger traps for Miroku in the series? Or some handcuffs? Or use pressure points to immobilize him? He wouldn't be able to grope anyone if she did.**

You know..The chinese traps would have done a lot..3 answers to that one. I don't think in Japan you see the finger traps around, let alone use it. Also, where would Kagome get handcuffs for Miroku randomly..? You think she's going to ask cops for their hancuffs..Or buy some for that reason. And Kagome has no clue where any pressure points are at..If she did, she would have use them plenty..She wasn't created that way soo, Oh well..! (Getting that from your FanFic, Pfft..)

Kagome: I think Miroku has it covered now. He's behaved lately since the Proposal..! Aside from the past that caught up with him, everything's been swell. He's committed to Sango.

Miroku: Now, now. Why must everyone think so bad of me..? I am just a noble, humble monk.

Sango: Miroku, there's not one person here who would belive you. But yes he has been faithful. -Smiles and leans onto his shoulder-

Miroku: My love, must you tease me so. -Hugs her against him as he slowly rubs down to her rear-

Sango: -Sighs with a smile- I guess it can't be helped. As long as it's just me.

Kagome: Aww....InuYasha, Look..!

InuYasha: What about 'em..?

Kagome: -Sighs and shrugs him off-

See..?! Why take that from him..? They are together now so it would only matter if he still flirts with other women..Soo...When is it your turn to make a move, Inu..?

InuYasha: What do you mean..? Make a move on what, wench..?

On Kagome, Baka..! She's waiting for you, can't you see..?!

-The said two looked at each other with a blush and looked away shyly-

Aww, don't act shy now. That kiss, hugs, and moments weren't for waste you know.

InuYasha and Kagome: How do you know about that..?!

Sigh...Must we discuss this again..? It's me. Jeez..Well that was it. Thanks for your question Chibi. ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns them all. Great work, really.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Do, Do, Doo. Another question here, hmm. Rather random. Lol

**chibi-shishi: I have another one. If the rules to wishing didn't apply on the jewel; like the jewel turning evil or something if a selfish wish is made blah blah blah, what would InuYasha wish for; a) wish for Kikyo to be resurrected (in flesh this time), b) an endless supply of ramen or c) wish that Koga would quit calling Kagome his woman and get it through his head that she only likes him as a friend?**

I think it depends on the time in the show. In the beginning, he'd just want to be a full demon. Throughout the middle, he starts getting undecisive because of Kagome and his friends, as much as he doesn't want to admit it. (Which is stupid because he can't control his demon side? I'd doubt he'd wish Full demon with full control. He'd forget and he might do something he'll regret-

Sesshomaru: That idiot made a mistake and changing thoughts. It wouldn't make a difference though. He'd still be a weak half-breed...

InuYasha: -Growls- Why you! -Takes out Tetsusaiga- Who the hell you calling a half-breed, bastard?!

Sesshomaru: Hmph..Would you really challenge 'me', InuYasha..? Very well then. -Unsheaths Tokijin-

InuYasha: Bring it, Dog..!

-Looks back at them while she's explaining and glares, placing a collar on each of them then pressing a bottom that shocks them both-

InuYasha: Itai..! What the hell is this crap..?!

Sesshomaru: Woman, what'd you put on me..?!

-Shrugs them off and continues, hearing them growl behind her-

-And around the end, he just really wants to get rid of it. Kagome's idea was to destroy the jewel. Kikyo he would let go. (Another BRIGHT idea would be to use Sesshomaru on the Tensaiga for Kikyo. -_- If they really wanted her.) Ramen he wouldn't need if Kagome always bring it for him. He's not tht Obsessed with it. xD And Hey, once InuYasha makes his move on Kagome and they go together, Kouga will just whimper away in sorrow.

Kouga: Why would Kagome go for that mangy mutt..? He can't even take care of her..! Kagome, tell her your my woman.

Kagome: -Glares at him and puts her hands on her hips- Kouga, I'm sorry but I am not your woman. I'm not some property you can fight about and just claim..! Besides, you have Ayame and you promised to marry her. You're only really interested in me because you were surprised I wasn't just an ordinary human girl and I was able to defeat something you weren't able to defeat. It's all pride. You are more of a friend to me, Kouga.

Kouga: But Kagome-

InuYasha: You heard her wolf, she doesn't want you now bug off..!! -Stands in front of Kagome protectively-

Well before anything starts again, Kouga, go back to your pack. InuYasha....Just shut up before you get yourself in trouble.

InuYasha: Keh..! In trouble by who..?

Well, I can name a few. You should fear me..! And keep acting up and Kagome might say a certain word you love so much.

InuYasha: That I love so much..? What word is that..?!

-There was a big pause and stares at InuYasha before the group shook their head and looked away-

InuYasha: What....?

Anyways, Question answered. He would probably go with everyone's idea on destroying the jewel with a wish. Keep on asking, everyone..! ;D I reply quickly. Reviews..!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Jeez this gets bloody annoying..! I don't own InuYasha…It's all Rumiko Takahashi's work.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haha, you're becoming a good audience. Another question from Chibi..;]

**Chibi-shishi: I got 2 this time, both concerning Sesshomaru. 1) What is that fur thingy he carries on his shoulder? Some people say it's his tail and others call it a mokomoko. I doubt it's a tail though. 2) Does Sesshomaru see Rin as his pup/child/whatever you wanna call it? Well, that's it for now.**

I say the fluff on his shoulder really is his tail. In his human presence it's just a fluffy thing that goes around and then out, but in his real dog demon form his tail is shown normally like a real one. Just like his father has two o his shoulder and in his dog form he has two tails. It being a mokomoko and being a gift from his father has less evidence then the tail. And it's been said, I don't know remember where. I think in the manga. I have no clue where this MokoMoko thing came out from. Well, I at first thought that different possibilities. It was either both Kagura surviving and her going with him, but since she does die I stayed with him waiting till Rin's old enough to be courted and then mate. He doesn't look like he ages so he won't change at all. At the end of the series, she stops traveling with him and stays in Kaede's village to live a human life and learn things she needs to know. Sesshomaru will often visit her though and bring her gifts and what not. So he's keeping her interested. I'm positive in the future it'd be more than just a pup. She's more as his future mate.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, what's being a mate..?

Sesshomaru: -Face looks stern and he cleared his throat- Rin, don't worry about such things now. You'll know one day. _Though the wench is right…_He thought to himself.

I KNOW I'm right..See..? Can you blame your father now..? You are both alike. Marry a human woman. It's about the love, Sesshy. Not Race or creature. Your ego is just too big for you to admit it. You guys look good together. ;D

Sesshomaru: …Hush.

I'm that good, see..?

InuYasha: Hah..! That'd be the day. Sesshomaru with a human. Whoo..!

Kagome: InuYasha..! Can't you tell how he's always been protective of her from anyone..? He truly does care.

-Before Sesshomaru said anything I hushed him and spoke for him- InuYasha, don't start, Pup..! I'm not guaranteed to stop Sesshomaru all the time. Just stay quiet..!

InuYasha: …Keh, funny.

Kagome: Good, boy. –Rubs his ears as he lets her approach him-

Aww, Lovely. Time to cut this short. Thanks for the question again. Post up questions..! I know you got things to ask..!


End file.
